dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Impact
Story 10,000 years after GT in the distant future,mankind greatest fear comes to life when the Red Ribbon Army returns and create new androids in conquest in the name of the newly ressurected Dr.Gero!Now that the world is put at the brink of annhilation only the worlds last hope:The Z-Fighters. You can add your own character here below. Characters Trayan-(Kameron esters-)-The son of Trunks and Pan,and the older brother of Bardock Jr.He has come back from the future to lead the Z-Fighters to end the Red Ribbon Army once and for all. 22- (Lise) The newest and most powerful Android, Stronger than 18. 17, and 16 combined. Orginal daughter of Lise Lise- (Lise) 22's mother and Strongest Z-Fighter left, second in command. Maiz-(Zeon1)Second strongest Z-Fighter left, Maiz has mastered all forms of Super Saiyan. Vegetate:(SS11) Vegeta brought back to life as an Android by Gero. This version is pure evil. Just like he was on Namek. He even is wearing Saiyan Armor. Android 1000-(Kameron esters-)-The "Last Android" who ressurected Dr.Gero and is an android copy of Trunks.He is the only android that turns into a Super Saiyan.He can also use a sword to rip a whole in the universe. Brocc: (Lau the G)- Powerful Saiyan warrior in the highest Saiyan class. Knows SSJ-SSJ3 Hell Fighter 17-(Kameron esters-)-A devoted Android 17 who has no intension of killing Dr.Gero.He is still a destructive robot who loves the torment of others. Dr.Gero-(Kameron esters-)The mad scientist who is bent on conqouring the Earth and turn every living being into Androids.Now he is back and more powerful than ever and wont stop at nothing until his task is complete. Yajirobe-(TeamUnitedNerds) Saga 1 Chapter 1: Agenda Dr.Gero:*rebooting* Android 1000:Master its time to wake up.You dont want to ruin your Day of Reckoning do you? Dr.Gero:No,ofcourse not.Today is the day I will lead this planet in its rightful place.Now that I have been ressurected I can pursue my lifes dream of world conquest,all thanks to you Android 1000. Android 1000:With pleasure,Master.Now its time to give you speach. Dr.Gero:Very well*walks onto the balcony*''My dear Androids.Now is the time to redeem ourselfs of uor retched failures and start anew.The Red Ribbon Army has been made for one reason and one reason alone:World Conquest.Now that we have risen above our normal stanards,we can take this planet by force.Now onward to Victoy!'' *Androids cheering* Android 1000:Master,I'm pleased to inform you that Android 17 has finally awaken. Dr.Gero:Good,Good.Let me go see my child. Hellraiser 17:*waking up*What happend?Why do I feel like there is a whole in my stomach? Android 1000:Because there is a whole in your stomach. Hellraiser 17:You! Android 1000:What? Hellraiser 17:You were the one who killed me and my sister many years ago.This time I have you!*launches at Android 1000* Android 1000:*shocks Hellraiser 17* Hellraiser 17:*falls down unconsious* Android 1000:Too bad he is defective,Master.He hasn't been the same since his defaet.His mind is constantly diteriorating.Luckly,we have made a special unit system that can fix any flaws and increase efficiency.I call it the "Master Chip".It was this very chip that created the Big Gete Star.I was able to put it back together when i found it crushed.Now with this we have little to worry about. Dr.Gero:Well done 1000.You have really outdone yourself.Now there is no possible way any one can stop me now!In the mean time,fix up 17.I feel he can be a good asset to thr Red Ribbon Army.*walks off* Android 1000:Will do,Master*tells androids to fix up 17* Dr.Gero:Now my fisrt act of conquest:Destroy all of West city.Androids 1 and 2,comeforth.You two will come with me.*flys off* Vegetate:*is activated for the first time* What? This makes no sense. /how am I alive? Last thing I remember was being killed by Frieza. Android 1000:You were,until we ressurected you.To a new life in serving the one who gave you a second life. Vegetate: I serve no one. Especially not a pathetic robot.*blasts 1000 to peices with a Final Flash. He then blast a hole in the ceiling and flies out* Well it appears I'm back on earth, How very forunate. I mortality and being a Super Saiyan may still be within my grasp.*Flies away* Brocc: *Is training in home* *Sighs* I want to fight... I haven't had competition in a while... *Puts shirt on, goes inside**Brocc turns on TV* News Reporter:As it appears that 3 androids have somutaniously destroyed all of West City.Everyone here has been killed and buildings have shattered in the presence of these diabolical horrors.It seems that no one can save us in this time of need. Brocc: what...? finnaly, some excitment! *Turns on TV* *Puts clothes on* l'm coming, ANDROIDS!!!!!!!!!!! *Flies West* Android 1:Everyone has been annhilated,Master.Over 99.9% of the popoulation has destroyed. Android 2:And strong Power level is coming this way.Master we will take care of this insolent trash. Dr.Gero:Excellent!*flies off*And if you kill him bring him back to me I could use him as my minion! Android 2:Will do,Master. Brocc: *Goes SSJ* I want to get their faster! *Flies really fast* Android 1:So are we waiting for this guy or... Brocc: *Thoughts: I wonder how strong these guys are* *Sees them* I see them! *Flies down* So you are the guys terrorizing West City.Well after I kick your ass, I'll have you flee South! Android 2:How dare you talk to us so disrespectfully you bitching peice-of-shit!We'll put you in your rightful place:Being our Master's bitch. Vegetate: *arrives at the scene. looks at Brocc* What!?! another Saiyan? but how? Nevermind, So I guess your after the Dragon Balls too Android 1:Crap hes awake!I new we should have stain behind to fix him but nooo!Master wanted us to go with him to destroy a god forsaken city! Android 2:You didn't say shit!And stop bitching like a little baby mama's bitch and fight!All hail Master Gero!*charges at Brocc* Android 1:All hail Master Gero!*charges at Vegetate* Brocc: Work on your comebacks, bro! *Blocks charge* Android 2:SHUT UP ABOUT MY COMEBACKS!!!*shocks Brocc*Yeah,that'll teach ya,bitch. Vegetate:*punches Android 1 in the gut.*Prepare to die*Fires a purple energy beam through An.1's stomach* Android 1:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH*falls in a million pieces* Android 2:You filthy son of a bitch!You killed 1!I'll kill you,Fallen Prince of the Saiyans! Maiz's Voice: Hey, Brocc old buddy! Need some help? Vegetate: *rips off And.2's arm.*Don't insult the prince.*Rips out 2's hardrive. Looks at Maiz* Another Saiyan? just how many of my servants are still alive? Android 2:*faint voice*Damn...you.*falls* Maiz: Servant?! *Lands* I'm nobody's servant. Android 2:*faintly*the hell with you all. Vegetate:*rips Off 2's head* I'm the prince of all Saiyans fool, Of course you serve me. Now answer me. Just how many of our kind are left? Trayan:Grandpa Vegeta?Is that you? Chapter 2: Day of Reckoning Vegetate:*looks at Trayan*Wait a minute, Who the hell are you? I have no son or grandson. This makes no goshdarn since!!!!*gets pissed and throws Trayan into a building.* Trayan:Grandpa,what was that for!And why are you waering your arnor!?I thought you established life on Earth! Vegetate:*Grabs Trayan by the throat.* Listen you moron. I don't know who you are. I don't have a grandkid. I don even have a son. I never settled down here. Last thing I remember before today was getting killed be Frieza back on Namek. Now stop joking or I will kill you right here and now. Trayan:Not if I kill you first!*blasts Vegetate in the face* Vegetate: Bring it on, fool.*Blasts him with a Dirty Fireworks* Maiz: CALM DOWN! Both of you. Vegeta, you're not you. You did settle down here, and my family never recognized you OR your father's rule. So no, I won't serve you. And yes, there are some of us left, though we've mostly bred with other species. Few of us are still pure or have prominent Saiyan blood. Vegetate: WHAT!!!! That is f***ing crazy. I would never settle down on this pathetic planet. I'd rather still be dead than do that. I'd rather mate with a Frost Demon than a weak human. Secondly, a group of Saiyan rebels?*laughs* My father would of sent you all straight to hell. Now stop joking before I lose my patience Trayan:*deflects Dirty Fireworks*No offence Grandpa,but we would have kill Great Grandpa King Vegeta in one blow with our immense power. Vegetate: I meant he would of killed Maiz and the family if they were rebels. Besides, your power is nothing compared to mines.*powers up to his max and goes SSJ5* This is INCREDIBLE!!!! I AM SUPREME VEGETA!!!! NOW BOW TO ME OR DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trayan:Wow Grandpa,I never seen you hit this level so early in your lifetime!I guess Uncle Kinto trainedyou well.*turns Hyper Saiyan*Now lets see what you can do! Maiz: You guys are a bunch of idiots. Vegeta, your dad DID send us away, mostly because my father was a match for him. Second, I'm not joking. And thirdly, you DID settle down, because I remember you when Majin Buu was attacking the Earth. Vegetate: You dare call me an idiot? I am Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans *gains energy for a Galick Gun.* Maiz: Try it sparky. *Allows power to shoot up, matching Vegeta's without transforming* Trayan:What the bleedin' hell,man!I never new you could match his power without transforming!Damn,I need to train mre! Maiz: I've been around for a long time, kid. 22: *arrives and Lookes around* Weird times... *see's you fighting* Ahem. *crosses arms and has that look on face* Trayan:Who the Hell are you?And why do you look like a friend of mine? Maiz: 22. Been a while, huh? Trayan:Maiz,you know this android? 22: I have no Idea who either of you are. Now get out of my way or die. Maiz: That's suprising... considering I saved your life, 22. Trayan:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! 22: *growls* I will give NO mercy, MOVE NOW Vegetate:*looks at Maiz* Enough. This nonsense ends now*starts choking Maiz* You may be stronger, but I can still kill you.*snaps Maiz's neck and destroys him with Final Flash* Don't mess with the prince,fool. 22: *chops at Vegetate's neck, instantly paralizing him* I. SAID. MOVE!!!!!!!!!!! Vegetate:*reboots* Nice Try, Bitch.*Shoot lasers from hands and cuts off 22's arms* Woah, what was that? Ai I a Saiyan cyborg? THIIS IS PERFECT. Now my vengence is asured.*laughs* Just wait Frost Demons, you're next. Trayan:HEY YOU FILTHY BITCH!!!TASTE BLADE!!!*pulls out the Z Sword and is about to slice 22* Maiz: *Appears, grabbing the Z Sword* Calm down. Trayan:MAIZ,thank god your alive! Meanwhile Dr.Gero:Now there is Hercule City.So here is th plan:I put my self in the center of the sun so peopIe can see me. Person 1:Who is that!*points at Dr.Gero* Dr.Gero:*thoghts*I go down there*lands*.I let them come near me*people walk toward him*.I give them a crooked smile.Then I kill them!*blast Eye Beam and destroys the city*.I love it when a plan comes together.*flies of* Back at the Red Ribbon Army Base Hell Fighter 17:*waking up*Filthy...bastard.Next time I see his face swear to god i will murder...*sees Android 1000's remains*Well I guess I don't have to worry about that.Now of to do what I do best:Annhilation.*flies of* Voice:Finally,your awake.Now since I have found a host its about time for me to make a "reunion".I will find you,and when I do I will turn you all into ashes*starts laughing* 22: *transported before that happend* God, don't they know I'm more powerful then them? What..? *walks quietly into the room they're in Brocc: Hmph, guess they left. Maiz: That's not the wierdest thing that's ever happened to me... but it's a close second. Vegetate: How are you still alive? I just choked you to death and obilerated you with a Final Flash. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. Their is no way you survived that. Maiz: *Absentmindedly* Afterimages are useful, aren't they? Trayan:You got that right. Maiz: Well, apparently our clone-robot-android thing doesn't know about them, or he would have felt that my Ki was missing. Trayan:That is true.I have an idea! Vegetate*grabs Maiz by the neck*:That is the dumbest explaination ever!!! *lets go* You know what? I don't care. Now tell me where I can find a spaceship so I can leave this senseless planet. Trayan:I believe there is one at the Red Ribbon Army Base. Vegetate: You mean that place where the androids are built? Figures *flies into the air* Oh yeah before I go * Fires a miniature Galick Gun, that leaves a crater in the ground and badly injures the others. he the flies away* Thanks for the help losers.*laughs* Trayan:Damn the hell with you!*flies after Vegetate* Maiz: *Is floating above the crater* He's really out of touch if he thinks an attack like that will hurt us.... and he's an idiot. At The Red Ribbon Army Base Vegetate:* Fires a hole into the base and grabs a random android* Where is your spaceship? Tell me or go offline forever. Voice:Welcome back,"Prince" Vegetate. Vegetate: Who said that? and why did you call me Vegetate? I am Vegeta, not Vegetate. Is everyone on this planet retarded? Voice:You don't remmember me?*shows its self*Behold your new soul. Maiz: *Flying above* That doesn't sound good. Vegetate: You want to control me? Good Luck.*gets in a fighting stance* Come on, show me what you got. Voice:Well since your are completely clueless,i'll tell you who I am.I am Android 1000. Chapter 3: Robot Redemption Vegetate: So your that weak android who I killed in less than a second? Well I hope you enjoyed your segundo life, because I am about to occidere vobis iterum Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters-